1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in clamping articles and, more particularly, to a new and improved article and method for clamping a plurality of objects together to form a bonded unit in a secure and effective manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide an article for clamping objects such as sheets of material together to form a bonded unit, wherein the objects to be bonded together may include a layer therebetween of a material for enabling the objects to be secured together. The clamping article is adapted to exert pressure on the objects at points along the surfaces thereof and/or at junctions of the objects such as corners thereof which may be angular, curved, or squared, to enable bonding of the objects together.
However, such clamping articles have been inefficient and limited in use, in that they have been bulky and adapted to clamp only a limited ranges of sizes of objects together, and they have also been expensive and inconvenient to utilize. Further, such clamping articles have not been designed for use in a wide range of clamping projects, and have not been practical for clamping objects at multiple locations together.
Therefore, those concerned with the development and use of improved clamping articles and methods and the like have recognized the need for improved articles and methods for clamping a plurality of objects together to form a securely bonded unit.
Accordingly, the present invention fulfills these needs by providing efficient and effective articles and methods for clamping a plurality of objects together in a secure, effective, convenient, and efficient manner.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved system and method for clamping a plurality of objects together, in a secure, efficient and effective manner, while enabling convenient and efficient positioning, engagement, release, and disengagement thereof in the method of securing the objects together.
By way of example, and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides a new and improved system for clamping a plurality of objects together in a secure manner, that is convenient to utilize, adaptable to a range of clamping projects, and efficient and effective for clamping a multitude of areas on the object together. It may be effectively utilized, for example, for securely holding objects such as sheets of material and/or angled corners together for gluing or nailing thereof, for securely holding moldings or forms for leveling together, for laminating, and/or for repairing furniture.
More particularly, the present invention may comprise an article for clamping a plurality of objects together, which includes a body portion, comprised of spring wire, formed in a generally C-shape. The body portion includes a pair of side portions, an intermediate portion extending between and interconnecting the pair of side portions, and a pair of opposed free end portions extending from the pair of side portions and opposite the intermediate portion and forming a gap therebetween. The pair of opposed free end portions are resiliently biased toward a position proximate each other, and spaced apart to the extent of the gap therebetween for enabling the secure clamping of the objects therebetween. They are adapted to be expanded away from each other upon the exertion of expansion pressure, to extend about the plurality of objects to be clamped therebetween, and to return to the resiliently biased position to exert pressure on the plurality of objects therebetween upon the release of the expansion pressure. Each of the pair of side portions includes a portion adapted to enable engagement thereof and pressure to be exerted thereon for expansion of the clamping article. The pressure exertion enabling portion of each of the pair of side portions is generally curved outwardly away from the opposite side portion. The generally outwardly curved pressure exertion enabling portions of the pair of side portions are adapted to provide leverage for enabling the exertion of expansion pressure thereon, and to hold the opposed free end portions in alignment to prevent twisting or movement thereof out of position. The intermediate portion of the clamping article includes a medial portion generally curved inwardly towards the pair of opposed free end portions. The generally inwardly curved medial portion of the intermediate portion is adapted to insure the return of the article to the resiliently biased unexpanded position upon the release of expansion pressure.
An element in the present invention for covering a pointed tip of the clamping article is adapted to be positioned on one of the pair of opposed free end portions of the clamping article. It includes a surface adapted to face and be positioned opposite the other of the pair of opposed free end portions. The covering element includes an element for enabling movement thereof relative to the pointed tip, such that the covering element is adapted to face and bear against one of the plurality of objects to be clamped by the article. The movement enabling element is adapted to enable rotatable movement of the covering element.
The present invention may also comprise an element for enabling the application of pressure to and expansion of the clamping article, and to provide leverage for enabling the exertion of pressure thereon. The expansion enabling element may include a pair of arms, pivotally connected together by a pivot. Each arm may include a handle portion, and a generally outwardly extending portion. A biasing spring interconnects the pair of handle portions, and biases the pair of outwardly extending portions in the unexpanded position thereof. Each of the pair of generally outwardly extending portions includes a stepped and indented surface, with corresponding pairs of such surfaces adapted to safely and positively engage and enable expansion of the outwardly extending portions of the expansion enabling element, at different locations thereof, while preventing slipping thereof, upon engaging the generally outwardly curved portion of each of the pair of side portions of the clamping article, for opening and expanding thereof.
In another embodiment of the clamping article of the present invention, the body portion is formed in a generally block-C-shape. The pair of opposed free end portions are adapted to be aligned, and the generally block-C-shape of the article is adapted to maintain the alignment of the pair of opposed free end portions. The pair of opposed free end portions includes a tip portion bent so as to extend generally inwardly towards the intermediate portion. The body portion is generally round in cross-section, each of the bent tip portions includes a portion adapted to face and be positioned opposite the other bent tip portion and one of the plurality of objects, and the facing portion includes a surface adapted to contact the one of the plurality of objects which it is adapted to face. The contacting surface comprises a generally thin edge of the bent tip portion.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings of illustrative embodiments.